The invention relates to a knee-joint endoprosthesis.
Known from WO 95/23567 is a knee-joint endoprosthesis having a metallic femoral part anchored in the femur that articulates with a tibial part made of polyethylene which is anchored in the tibia bone. The articulating surface of the femoral part is formed by a ceramic structural member that is connected to the femoral part in mechanically stable manner.